


For Yesterday Is But A Dream

by Khalindora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalindora/pseuds/Khalindora
Summary: After witnessing something Tonks starts to fantasize.





	For Yesterday Is But A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... everything belongs to Joanne K. Rowling.  
> I’m just borrowing Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks to let them have some fun.
> 
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: RL/SB - NT  
> Warning: a bit of... HET
> 
> Summary: After witnessing something Tonks starts to fantasize.
> 
> Note: Written for the "Daydreams" challenge at LJ's theatrical_muse.  
> This Tonks is not my Unholy Trinity!Tonks.
> 
> Big thankies to Maeglin for the beta!
> 
> THIS WAS WRITTEN IN 2004! So HP books 6 & 7 weren't out and it's set during OotP.

Tonks stifled a yawn and stretched in her chair. Another boring day with nothing but paper assignments and no real action. The stack of papers on her desk seemed to grow larger instead of smaller. She definitely needed a distraction; she decided coffee or tea would be nice to get rid of the lethargy and drowsiness.

She rose from her chair and wandered down the rows of cubicles, heading straight for Kingsley’s office. Hopefully he would have some coffee left or maybe he could at least provide her with some tea bags.

Kingsley wasn’t there and the same applied for coffee and tea bags. Sighing she decided to brew coffee herself, since the leftovers she usually found were vile stuff. It probably could even raise the dead the way it tasted.

As she listened to the gurgling of the coffee machine, her eyes drifted over the endless mass of pictures, which covered the wall. Sirius Black, her first cousin once removed, glared down at her from all sides. Focusing on one of the “Most Wanted” photos, she gave it her best "Don’t fuck with me"-glare and chuckled.

'If only you knew Sirius, you’d probably skin me alive and not just glare at me.'

In truth she wasn’t sure how her cousin would react if he knew what she had stumbled upon a few weeks ago. However, Tonks was willing to bet her new Nimbus, that Sirius' reaction would be more than surprise, should he ever find out what kind of daydreams the little discovery had inspired.

There had always been silent whispers and rumours, but as a child she had never grasped the meaning of them. As a grown woman she finally understood what the rumours were about. But she had never been a person to jump to conclusions or believe in hearsay. She always needed proof to believe any proof she got.

Tonks remembered quite clearly how it all had happened. She had stayed behind at Sirius’ house after an Order meeting, to look something up in a book she knew the Black family library contained.

The first thing she noted, as she reached the library was that the door stood ajar. This got her thinking; usually the library door was always kept shut or even locked. Softly she knocked on the door but there was no response. She had taken only a few steps into the room as she came to a sudden halt.

Low moans and husky whispers drifted across the room; the sounds seemed to originate from the adjoining room, Sirius’ office. She was intrigued to say the least, and she simply had to take a peek. Silently she tiptoed over to the corner and looked around. There was no denying, this was proof enough to convince even the most unconvincable person on the planet.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were more than friends. Tonks had to restrain herself from uttering a girlish giggle that might give her away. She really didn’t want to be caught, that would be more than mortifying and she would never hear the end of it.

Watching them was something to behold, something to keep you warm during cold and lonely winter nights. A dishevelled looking Remus was leaning against the edge of the desk, arms behind his back to support his weight. Droplets of sweat were covering his bare chest and his head was thrown back at the immense pleasure he must have been feeling.

Her cousin knelt between his best friend’s legs, his hands caressing Remus’ thighs and his mouth was wrapped around Remus' cock. This had to be the most erotic sight she'd ever come across and it caused shivers to run down her spine.

As Sirius’ mouth fell into a slow and steady rhythm, Remus started to thrust his hips in time with her cousin's bobbing head. A throaty moan, which sounded more like a growl, escaped his lips. Merlin, the sound alone made her legs quiver and she felt her panties getting damp. She wanted to touch herself badly, but that was unthinkable, she could never be quiet when it came to getting off.

Tonks was torn between guilt and pleasure. She should leave them alone to their amorous tête-à-tête, yet she couldn’t bring herself to turn away. Never in her life had she taken herself for a voyeur, but this… it was mesmerizing.

Sirius released Remus' glistening prick and gave it a long lick from the base to the tip.

"Look at me, Moony," he rasped, between strokes of his tongue.

Slowly Remus opened his eyes and looked down at the dark haired man kneeling in front of him, lavishing his throbbing shaft with tantalizing licks. Sirius held his gaze as he once more enveloped his friends cock. She could see Remus’ thighs starting to quiver as Sirius sucked harder and faster than before, and one of his hands went to lightly squeeze and fondle Remus' balls.

"Sirius... I... oh Merlin..."

She saw Sirius swallow, once… twice and then licking Remus’ prick clean. A smug smile was playing on his lips as he raised himself up.

"I think we should go downstairs again. It’s nearly time for dinner," he said, brushing his lips softly over his lovers.

“But Sirius… you didn’t…,” Remus started, but was cut off by a wave of Sirius hand.

“I’m sure you can come up with something later, Moony,” he said, licking his lips. “If you want to return the favour so desperately.”

It was definitely time for a fast retreat now. Praying that for once she wouldn’t trip over something or make too much noise, like in her stealth and tracking test, she tiptoed back to the door and out into the corridor.

A dreamy smile spread across Tonks’ face as she remembered how she had hurried to her apartment and nearly splinched herself because her mind was occupied with what she had witnessed.

She also remembered her soaked panties and that it had only taken her three or four strokes to come so hard it had made her toes curl.

Ever since the incident she had had countless of smutty daydreams involving Remus and Sirius. Sometimes she just watched them while pleasuring herself, other times it was her bent over that desk, unable to move while Remus pounded into her from behind and Sirius sitting in front of her and telling her off for spying on them. Or both of them spanking her so hard, that she could feel the imprints of their hands on her arse for hours afterwards. Telling her she had to be disciplined for her naughty behaviour.

The scenarios and positions were endless, and in her daydreams it didn’t matter, that both of them were probably gay and would never lay a hand on her. Nothing was too kinky or forbidden in her dreams, everything was possible.

Tonks poured herself a mug of coffee and walked over to the nearest wall, and saw a picture of Sirius, Remus, James and Pettigrew. She traced Remus face with her fingers and sighed.

Once more her mind began to wander. She closed her eyes recalling what Remus looked like in the throes of passion. Heat began to spread throughout her body and a smile tugged on her lips. She tried to imagine him moaning her name instead of Sirius’.

‘Nadora…’ a soft whisper like leaves rustling in the wind.

“Nadora…,” louder this time with more force.

“Tonks!”

A hand grabbed her shoulder, and she shrieked as the mug slipped from her hand, hitting the floor and shattering into pieces. Whirling around, she came face to face with a certain handsome werewolf.

“Re-re-remus?” she squeaked, turning beet red.

Oh Merlin, this was embarrassing.

“Are you alright? You look flushed,” he softly put his right hand on her forehead.

“F-fine, I’m fine.” Great, now she couldn’t stop stuttering.

Remus raised an eyebrow; his face showing clearly that he wasn’t convinced at all. But he let the subject drop.

“I had some business at the Werewolf Registration Office and thought I’d pay you a visit. Did you have lunch, yet?”

“Lunch? Oh… oh, lunch! No, not yet but I’m starving.” Her stomach punctuated her answer by growling loudly.

“Well, shall we then?” he said, offering her his arm.

As she took his arm, she cleared her throat nervously and hoped Remus didn't turn out to be a secret Legilimens.


End file.
